Moshi Kalani
Moshi Kalani was a bushi of the Mantis Clan. Family Kalani was brother of Moshi Mogai Clan Letter to the Mantis #13 (Imperial Herald v2 #4) and son of Moshi Utamaro. Ashes and Steel, by Rich Wulf The aged Moshi Daimyo Moshi Jukio was his grand-grand-aunt. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 42 Jukio's Bitterness Kalani's father was the target of the bitterness of the Moshi Daimyo, Moshi Jukio, against male shugenja. Because of that Kalani and his brother, Moshi Mogai, were ignored in their clan. Kalani struggled to have the attention of Jukio. Kemari In 1156 Kalani attended Winter Court with Moshi Jukio's retinue. By happestance he was involved in a Kemari game, which Kalani caught on quickly and found that he was quite talented. Kalani taught it to several of his friends, and continued playing it during his time in Otosan Uchi, where he became very popular. The courtiers of the Imperial City placed large wagers upon his games, and Kalani's name became known throughout the courts of the Empire. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 43 Kitao's Political Pawn Seizing upon Kalani's popularity, Yoritomo Kitao made several public appearances with the young samurai immediately after her rise to power, earning Kitao reflected respect. Kalani became her favorite of and he was truly loyal to her, even after a movement against Lady Kitao began within the Mantis Clan. Ashes and Steel, by Rich Wulf Mantis Civil War When the Mantis Civil War began, Kalani gave his support to neither side, Trade Hub (Broken Blades flavor) although he began to rethink his indifference with each day that passed. The young athlete had spent so much of his life avoiding politics that he was entirely unprepared for his current dilemma, to be perceived as a supporter of Kitao or to distance himself from her avoiding punishment if Kumiko succeeded. Bat Clan Kalani was one of the first who saw the newly created Bat Clan Champion, Komori, in 1165. A Hero's Legacy, by Rich Wulf Yoritomo Naizen He reported directly to Yoritomo Naizen, and was also in the inner circle of the previous Mantis Clan Champions, Yoritomo Kitao and Yoritomo Kumiko. Kalani became Naizen's First Mate. Duty of the Clans, by Shawn Carman In 1168 both arranged their departure to the Broken Wave City. Plotting the Course (Imperial Herald v2#21), by Shawn Carman East Hub Port In 1169 after the Battle of Toshi Ranbo and with the Imperial Throne empty the Mantis expanded their influence and territory. Kalani was sent to East Hub Village to deliver supplies south to the ruins of Otosan Uchi. The Mantis built a new village, Houritsu Mura, the Village of Law, which became the Mantis headquarters in the northern Empire. During this mission a ronin caused troubles, and he was dueled and killed by Kalani. Intention & Ambition, by Shawn Carman Celestial tournament In 1170 Moshi Taya delivered a message from Yoritomo Yoyonagi about the Celestial Tournament. It would be held sponsored by the Celestial Heavens to select the new Emperor. Kalani and Moshi Eihime counseled Naizen to send another individual to the contest to avoid his name sullied if defeated. Naizen's patron, the Dragon of Thunder, was currently cast out of Tengoku and living in Ningen-do. The dragon called out Naizen for protection and the Mantis Champion immediately went to meet it with the Mantis Clan fleet. Kalani remained there to prepare a list of competitors for the tournament. Preparations, Part I, by Rusty Priske and Shawn Carman Naizen departed with the majority of the Second and Third Storms, and delegated command of his personal fleet, the First Storm to Kalani. A New Empire, Part I, by Shawn Carman On earth Kalani was appointed to Houritsu Mura during the winter of this year. Letters, by Shawn Carman Ivory Kingdoms In 1172 during the Destroyer War the Empress Iweko I set a new Imperial Charter to the Mantis, they would travel to the Ivory Kingdoms and should discover the truth of the Destroyers, what gave rise to his unholy army. Naizen appointed the Second Storm commanded by Kalani to this mission. Kalani onboard the Blade’s Edge The Ruined Kingdom, Part 1, by Shawn Carman arrived and camped in the shore of the Kingdoms near the jungle Story Rulebook (Empire at War) in the month of the Monkey. Imperial Histories 2, p. 252 Aramasu's son Kalani had Yoritomo Chiako as his second in command, and the Bat Clan Champion Komori as his trusted advisor. Komori, Tsuruchi Gidayu, and himself followed the tracks of someone who had seen their arrival and disappeared in the jungle. The lurker was a gaijin boy who eventually met them, recognizing the samurai as ones of the Mantis. He introduced himself as the son of a Mantis who had fought in the Mantis-Ivory Kingdoms War. Kalani was surprised that the boy wielded the Yoritomo's Kama, lost to the sea in the Phoenix coastline, and Komori assured the boy had the same eyes than the late Yoritomo Aramasu. Fourth Storm The boy guided Kalani's ship to his village between submerged razor sharp reefs, a place selected by Aramasu himself. A tall rock wall that seemed naturally occurring, but which concealed the interior of an atoll. Inside the rock wall was a massive body of water, likely connected to the greater sea filled with vessels. Anshu said his father had instructed them that they were to be called the Fourth Storm. The vessels that formed the Storm were enormous, the Atakebune, and were built by a small group of Mantis left behind by Aramasu. Eight of them remained, and some had been assassinated by the foul Cult of Ruhmal. The Ruined Kingdom, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Ruined Kingdoms Yoritomo Rui's ship had sailed up the coast during the Mantis landfall. She used Yoritomo Singh as guidance, but a near major port city was found destroyed, with no survivors, no corpses or skeletons, or even any grave. In the distance the Maharaja's palace, which used to dominate the sightseeing, was not seeing, so Singh assumed it was also lost. A sign of the Ruhmalites was found all around the empty city, and Kalani realized the Ivory Kingdoms had become the Ruined Kingdoms. Genocide A Mantis patrol was lost in the jungle and the search party found the remnants of the inhabitants of the area. A chasm was filled up with bodies and they had dumped dirt over all of it, making a mass grave of tens of thousands corpses. All of them had been sacrificed in a ritual. Three cuts had been made, one in the right side, another in the throat, and the last in the heart. The Mantis of the lost patrol were not found. The Haunted Lands, by Rusty Priske Kalani sent Tsuruchi Arishia and Gidayu to clean the area from cultists. One Action, Two Strikes (Before the Dawn flavor) Aramasu's Vigilance Kalani must ensure that the Mantis endeavours there were not threatened, so they must have a strong center from which to expand. Aramasu's Vigilance was built there. Aramasu's Vigilance (The Dead of Winter flavor) Killing a sea monster A marine monster was harassing the Mantis fleet, and it even destroyed several ships. The attempts to kill it were wasteful, the monster rendered an aura that became mad to those who saw to it directly. In 1173 Kalani visited a prophetic shojo En'you to ask the way to destroy the creature. Kalani returned knowing he was the only man who would manage to kill it. Komori guided his strikes seeing through the eyes of a bird, and the monster was no more. Kalani sent an alcoholic beverage to the sea spirit in recognition. Insurgency, by Shawn Carman Insurgency Yuna, chosen servant of Kali-Ma Kalani prepared the return to report Naizen. He would give him the maps of the explored area, and information about Kali-Ma. A ruhmalist cultist who had been taken prisoner had endured any attempt to take information from him. Komori noticed a magical connection linked the gaijin with his masters, bolstering him and even they communicated through it. The Bat shugenja severed it and the man was questioned to death by Singh. Before he died he passed information about Yuna, vessel of Gods, chosen servant of Kali-Ma. The Mantis set out to wipe out the remaining Ruhmal cultists in the Ivory Kingdoms in order to cut off the flow of sacrificial power they were sending to Kali-Ma. Imperial Histories 2, p. 254 End of the Destroyer War The Phoenix used the taxing ritual to inform Kalani the Destroyer War had ended with the victory of the Empire and the death of Kali-Ma. Komori believed Yuna would unify the cult with him at the head, so the period of disarray would not last very long. Kalani sent his men to hunt the ruhmalist leader. Aftermath, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Death The exact fate of Kalani was unknown but he was dead before the end of the 12th century. 2012 Winter Court Season: The Saga of Heroes His records were known as the Journals of Kalani. Native Guide (The Shadow's Embrance flavor) See also * Moshi Kalani/Meta External Links * Moshi Kalani (An Oni's Fury) * Moshi Kalani Exp (The Dead of Winter) Category:Mantis Clan Members Category:Mantis Stubs